Three Years Later
by SlytherinPrincess233031
Summary: It's been three years since the battle of Hogwarts, and even though Harry is with Ginny, she can't stand the man she loves to be with another woman. Things aren't going too well for them anyways, but is it still wrong for Hermione to want him? For her to be happy? And what will Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's think of this?
1. History

**So I know that not many people read these things, but I'm going to write it anyways. I know I'm slow on my stories, but seriously, I don't know where to go with them. Or I know what I want, just dont know how to get there. I'm at work right now (10 hours down, 3 to go!) and I just started writing this. So here it is, I may change the title because I'm not exactly sure where I want to go with this. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

It had been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts.

The lives we lost had never been forgotten, but we had all moved on.

George Weasley still ran Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, with Lee Jordan now. The buisiness was doing so well, they were thinking about opening up another shop in Hogsmede, Zonko's told George that they would sell they're shop to them, and despite Lee being on board, George refused. He never said why, but we all knew. He had too many fond memories in that shop with his late twin brother. George was dating Angelina Johnson now, they lived in a flat in Diagon Alley and seemed relitively happy. They never acknowledged it, but the reason that they had first gotten together was for Fred's sake. They both wanted to remember him in any way they could.

Harry and Ron were working in the Ministry of Magic, Aurors. Despite being only two years out of training, they were making their way up the ranks quickly. Harry and Ginny had gotten back together a few weeks after the Battle, when the loss at Hogwarts had semi calmed down and the funerals were over. She had been at Hogwarts for her last year when Harry had been in training. To nobody's amazement, she had been named Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and was recruited to the Hollyhead Harpies right out of school. Ron had moved into a flat with Lee, he couldn't stand being alone after the Battle. He had been the one to carry Lavender's body into the Great Hall, and had been plagued with nightmares ever since. Ever since her death, she had become quite an obsession of his, though not even I knew why.

That's why I had to break it off with him.

The kisses we shared on that fateful day, though we thought they were out of true love, with the months that followed, we realized that they were just out of desperation. We all thought we were going to die that night. I haven't spoken to Ronald much about _us_ but I had had a crush on him for years, but there wasn't anything really there. We were too much alike personality wise to ever work. We were both stubborn, refusing to back down. And that's what ended the relationship.

I finished my final year at Hogwarts, staying in a special wing of the castle instead of in the Gryffindor common room. I was over seventeen years of age, therefore the magic of the castle wouldn't allow me to stay there. It was lonely at times, but I wasn't the only one in my year to return. A few Slytherins, those who weren't too delicate to deal with being shunned. A few Hufflepuffs and most Ravenclaws came back. But for Gryffindor, it was only me and Neville.

Neville.

He had changed a lot in the year leading up to the battle. It was hard to believe that the pudgy boy who broke his wrist falling off a broom in our first year, or who fainted at the barest sound of a Mandrake cry was the man he grew up to be. He was confident for the first time in his life. He was a hero, the one who pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat in front of everyone and destroyed Voldemort's snake. He was admired by many, a celebrity within our world. He had stayed at Hogwarts after I left, and was now studying under Professor Sprout to become the next Herbology professor. Not only that, he had gotten himself a girlfriend. One no one ever expected. The shy blond haired Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott, who became a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't return to Hogwarts after the battle, and instead got straight to work. She lived above the bar, working for food and housing, saving the tips she makes for the future. Those two had been going out for a year and a half now, I know Neville was thinking of proposing, but even though he was now known as really brave, he was still nervous about something like this.

As for me, I work at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I know it sounds boring, but it's actually fairly interesting. Right now, I'm working on Werewolf rights. Remus Lupin affected the battle, and those who knew him. He was a great man, a brilliant professor and a loving father. But because of the prejudice of his kind, he wasn't able to get the opportunities in life that he should have. Not all werewolves are good, Fenrir Greyback in particular, but those who were turned against their will shouldn't be judged over something they had no control of. I'm hoping to end up working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement later on. Some of these laws about pureblood supremecy need to be stopped. I'm just working my way up there.

With everything that's been going on in the past few years, I've regrettably grown apart from my friends and family. My parents had stayed in Australia after I gave them their memories back, and I talked to them once a week, but the Weasley's were another story.

After what happened between Ronald and I, I felt awkward going to the Burrow, even though Ron no longer lived there. But tonight was Harry's birthday, and it would be celebrated there. I had been invited a few weeks ago, and I promised Mrs. Weasley and myself that I would attend, no matter my relationship with Ron. It wasn't about us, she said. Tonight would be all about Harry.

And that is why I left work early, at 4:00pm instead of my usual 6:00pm. I lived in my parents old home, which thankfully they hadn't sold before their memories were returned. Some of the furniture was the same, but I had made it my own. I now slept in my parents old room, my previous bedroom being turned into a library slash office. The walls were lined with books, all organized by subject and author. Though I loved organization and tidiness, my desk was cluttered, the tabletop covered with parchement and old leather bound books. It wasn't for work per se, it's just that in my spare time I like to read up on the laws of the British Wizarding Community.

I apparated into the kitchen of my home, grabbing a bottle of water as I made my way up the stairs and to my room.

I loved magic. Because of it, I now had a walk-in closet, which was great because of how many pant suits for work I have. Looking at my watch, seeing that it was 4:15pm, I stripped of my clothes, throwing them in the hamper beside my dresser, I pulled a clean towel from it's shelf and headed into my ajoining bathroom.

After a half hour long shower, I stepped out, pulling my wand off the sink and charmed my hair dry, a neat trick I had learned from a witch I work with. My hair was no longer the mass of frizzy brown curls as it had been in Hogwarts. I was still a medium shade of brown, cut just past my shoulders, but it was soft now. My hair was more wavy then curly thanks to magic. I looked at myself in the mirror. Anyone would be able to tell that I was tired, I had soft shadows under my eyes, sleeping hadn't come easy to me for some reason these past few months. I slept through the night, but still when I woke up, I was exhausted.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face before going back into the closet, pulling out a dark blue dress that stopped just above the knees. The sleeves were a 3/4 cut and the neckline was low, but not extremely so. After pulling on some black heels, I walked back into the bathroom and put on light makeup, just to get rid of the shadows below my eyes.

Once I was decent enough, I grabbed a light black jacket in case it got chilly, picked up Harry's birthday present from the kitchen table and apparated to the Burrow.

**So once again, I'm writing to you. This can either be a...****HermionexHarry, ****HermionexDraco, ****HermionexFred (Includes time travel), or any other HermionexCharacter story. If you like what you've read so far, favorite, follow, review. I'm going to post the next chapter after 5 reviews at least, with the character you'd like to see Hermione with. Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter! :D**


	2. The Burrow

_I apparated into the kitchen of my home, grabbing a bottle of water as I made my way up the stairs and to my room._

_I loved magic. Because of it, I now had a walk-in closet, which was great because of how many pant suits for work I have. Looking at my watch, seeing that it was 4:15pm, I stripped of my clothes, throwing them in the hamper beside my dresser, I pulled a clean towel from it's shelf and headed into my adjoining bathroom._

_After a half hour long shower, I stepped out, pulling my wand off the sink and charmed my hair dry, a neat trick I had learned from a witch I work with. My hair was no longer the mass of frizzy brown curls as it had been in Hogwarts. I was still a medium shade of brown, cut just past my shoulders, but it was soft now. My hair was more wavy then curly thanks to magic. I looked at myself in the mirror. Anyone would be able to tell that I was tired, I had soft shadows under my eyes, sleeping hadn't come easy to me for some reason these past few months. I slept through the night, but still when I woke up, I was exhausted._

_I brushed my teeth and washed my face before going back into the closet, pulling out a dark blue dress that stopped just above the knees. The sleeves were a 3/4 cut and the neckline was low, but not extremely so. After pulling on some black heels, I walked back into the bathroom and put on light makeup, just to get rid of the shadows below my eyes._

_Once I was decent enough, I grabbed a light black jacket in case it got chilly, picked up Harry's birthday present from the kitchen table and apparated to the Burrow._

**CHAPTER 2**

Without the immediate threat of Death Eaters, the wards on the Burrow had been taken down. I arrived at the gate to the property even so, not wanting to be rude and crashing in. I pushed open the gate and walked up the dirt walkway. Nearing the house, I heard a happy shriek before I saw Ginny hurrying towards me, a giant smile on her face. "Hermione! You look amazing!" She grinned, wrapping her arms around my shoulders when she was close enough.

"You too, Ginny," I smiled. She really did look good. She had grown out her hair, and some crimson strands were pulled back with a pearl barrette, leaving some curled strands to frame her face and fall down her back. She was wearing a black form fitting dress and black stilettos. She looked absolutely amazing, making me completely jealous of her body, wishing my own looked as good. "How have you been?"

"I think I should ask you the same question, Hermione. It's been so long since we've heard from you," Ginny pouted, linking my arm with hers and pulling me behind the Burrow.

A small smile creeped on my face and I shrugged. ""I've been working, not too much to report. How are you and Harry?"

Ginny's step faltered, and she bit her lip nervously. "It was going good for a while I guess...but with us being apart so often, we've grown apart, I guess you would say."

I frowned, "I'm really sorry Ginny. You'll work it out, you always do."

The redhead shrugged, worry lines between her brows. "I guess," she breathed, and even me being right beside her, I could barely hear it.

We walked into the back yard where there was a tent erected, just like for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and people milling about under it.

When we walked under the tent, it was as if we had passed through an invisible barrier, and there was music playing that we couldn't hear only feet away from the tent. I looked questioningly at Ginny.

"So we don't disrupt neighbors," she shrugged. "Mum insisted."

I shook my head with a fond smile on my lips. Mrs. Weasley and her antics, I had missed that.

Speaking of the devil, the aged Weasley monarch bustled over to us, her arms wide open. I detached myself from my friend and stepped into Mrs. Weasley's arms, wrapping my own around her waist.

"Oh Hermione, it's so lovely that you're here. We've missed you terribly. Now let me get a look at you," she held me out at arms length, surveying the lack of baby fat on my bones, which I had shed on the journey to hunt horcruxes when I was seventeen, and had yet to get back.

"You're all skin and bones, you're as bad as Harry. Don't worry, we have plenty of food to go around," she smiled down at me with motherly affection.

After a few more words, Mrs. Weasley left to go talk to Minister Shacklebolt. When I turned towards Ginny, though, she was gone. I searched for a few seconds for the red head, and when I didn't see her, I searched for other familiar faces.

Harry's was the first one I saw, and it seemed as if we had seen each other at the same exact moment.

A smile lit his features and brightened up his emerald eyes. For a moment, I was breathless. I had seen Harry a couple of times in the last few months, but we hadn't spoken often, despite my wishes. When he wasn't with Ginny, he was always with Ron. There just didn't seem to be time anymore. He had gotten gotten more attractive as the years went by. I had always had a sort of school girl crush on him. But in first year, I was so excited to have a friend for the first time in my life, that I didn't want to ruin it. When Ginny had come to Hogwarts, we had immediately hit it off, she was my only real friend besides Harry and Ron. She had been obsessed with Harry, in love with him she said. So I tried to help her, no matter how it hurt me. In the years since, I had become in love with The Boy Who Lived.

No matter what though, I couldn't act on my feelings for him. Him and Ginny were together, and they had always been meant to be. They would be married, and have children, and all would be right with the world.

For me though, my future was still undecided. I had no idea what I would do, if I would ever settle down.

Without knowing how it started, I was walking towards him, and he was walking towards me. When we were in front of eachother, without saying a word, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Happy birthday, Harry. I missed you," I smiled into his shoulder, and he tightened his arms around me. Breathing in, I inhaled his scent. He smelled clean, a sharp soap smell that I couldn't quite place. It was intoxicating.

"And I missed you too, Mione."

He was the only one allowed to use that nickname, I couldn't stand it for anyone else to use it, it just didn't sound right unless it came from his lips.

I pulled back a bit, so I could look into his eyes. "How are you?" i asked, searching his face. "How are you and Ginny?"

The smile faded from his face, as he looked into my eyes. "Let's talk about it inside," he spoke, nervously, biting his lip.

I looked at him curiously and followed him inside, into the empty kitchen.

**And this is the end of chapter two, if you're interested in helping me write this story, PM me or leave me a review. Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know :) -Lindsey**


	3. The Talk

"Happy birthday, Harry. I missed you," I smiled into his shoulder, and he tightened his arms around me. Breathing in, I inhaled his scent. He smelled clean, a sharp soap smell that I couldn't quite place. It was intoxicating.

"And I missed you too, Mione."

He was the only one allowed to use that nickname, I couldn't stand it for anyone else to use it, it just didn't sound right unless it came from his lips.

I pulled back a bit, so I could look into his eyes. "How are you?" i asked, searching his face. "How are you and Ginny?"

The smile faded from his face, as he looked into my eyes. "Let's talk about it inside," he spoke, nervously, biting his lip.

I looked at him curiously and followed him inside, into the empty kitchen.

xXx

**Three Years Later  
Chapter Three  
The Talk**

Surprisingly, being the center-of-attention at this party, no one noticed me and Harry sneaking away into the house. He pulled me around the house and through the front door, and back towards the kitchen. His hand gripped mine firmly, and I couldn't help my heart beating a mile a minute.

I assumed the loud music out back was somehow being confined to that area alone because whne we stepped into teh house, everything was completely quiet.

Harry let go of my hand and sat down at the head of the kitchen table. As I sat down to his right, he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"How are you and Ginny?" I asked again, hoping he'd answer this time. I was genuinely curious.

He looked back up at me and sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes it's all going fine, and the next day, it seems as if we're on opposite sides of the relationship spectrum or something."

"Well you know, it can't be easy. You're working as an auror now and Ginny is still getting the hang of professional Quidditch. It's been barely two years since she got out of Hogwarts. What did you expect? After the Battle everything would be perfect and you'd finally be able to be together and get married, starting your life together? Did you really think you'd already have kids by now?"

I realized after my rant that I wasn't just talking about Harry and Ginny. I had spoken about where I had hoped Ronald and would be by now. But that didn't happen.

"I know, of course I didn't think that. It just seems as if we're not really connecting that much, you know? And when she's away, or I'm on a mission, she doesn't write or find some way to get a hold of me anymore. When we first got through with everything at Hogwarts, we couldn't go a day without seeing eachother. Now it seems as if we can go weeks without even talking. She's not even acknowedging it, Mione. I don't know what to do, what to say!"

His voice rose as he spoke, and I couldn't help but flinch as he finished, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Mrs. Weasley said that Ginny did most of the planning for this, which I don't really believe. There are people here, my friends, that Gin doesn't even know, she's never met them and I haven't ever talked about them. The only person who would know them is Ron, and that's because we all work together. I just don't know why Mrs. Weasley would lie to me like that," he looked crestfallen, the corners of his mouth turned down, and there was a worry line on his forehead.

I couldn't help it, I placed my hand over his. "Harry, look at me. Mrs. Weasley might not have lied to you. Maybe...well maybe Ginny planned the party, decorations and band and such, and Ron helped with the invitations. You know nothing for sure. Don't jump to conclusions, you need all the facts."

Harry chuckled with a smile and raised his eyes to meet my own. "And there's the Hermione Granger I know and love, the cleverest witch of her age."

I blushed, I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help the way my heart jumped when he said love. I was just glad it was dark in the kitchen. I met his eyes, and for a moment, I forgot about the party. I forgot about Ginny and everything else. At that moment, with Harry's vulnerbility, it seemed as if we connected somehow. I couldn't move my eyes from his even if I wanted to. It might have been my imagination, but we seemed to be getting closer. His eyes were burning emeralds, and I knew my chocolate eyes had to be melting from the heat of our gaze.

A slamming of a door made Harry and I jerk away from eachother. Just in time too, because Ginny walked in.

Speak of a witch and she shall appear, I thought to myself bitterly.

She looked between the two of us, but didn't seem to be worried or suspicious, we were best friends after all.

"Harry, everyone's looking for you, it's time for the cake," she smiled, walking towards him and placing her hand on his shoulder. Gone was the perky over-excited Ginny I remembered at the mention of cake. Now that Harry had mentioned it, I was seeing small changes in the red-head.

Her eyes didn't light up the way they used to whenever she looked at Harry.

Her movements were stiff, controlled.

She touched Harry's shoulder impersonally, not the way you would touch someone you were in love with.

Looking at the two, and knowing each of them as well as I did, I could tell that things weren't right. When I looked closely, the way their bodies no longer moved together, as if they were one, I could tell that they were no longer in love, at least not as they were.

There was no doubt that they still loved eachother. No one could go through what they did and not still love one another.

I still loved Ron, and I knew he still loved me. But we were no longer _in_ love.

And neither were Harry and Ginny.

I came to this realization slowly, barely hearing Ginny ask if I was joining them back at the party. I waved her off with a mumbled reply of being only a minute.

The two left hand-in-hand, but their bodies were as far apart as could be without raising suspicion that anything was amiss.

But I already knew.

Leaning back in the wooden chair, I closed my eyes, trying to process everything.

Harry and Ginny were still together.

But they are no longer in love with eachother.

But they're too chicken to say anything to one another.

Harry and Ginny were still together.

But I had almost kissed Harry.

I had wanted to kiss Harry.

And he had wanted to kiss me.

"What the bloody hell can I do about this?" I cursed myself, slamming my hands on the table.

That's when I heard something, a creak on the stairs. I opened my eyes and turned to the sound.

Ronald Weasley was standing halfway up the stairs.

He looked at me with shock in his eyes.

He had seen everything.


End file.
